


They Don't Understand

by fourdoornightclub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourdoornightclub/pseuds/fourdoornightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She tried to tell them. Why won't they believe her?" One girl's fall from grace into the Dark Lord's clutches. AU. Dark. Character Death, violence, betrayal, sexual/violent implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you are not a fan of AU stories, violence, (main) character death, or any mature implications.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plots, or settings that belong to J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers or any of their affiliations. The only thing that belongs to me is this story idea.

They don’t understand.

How could they? 

They don’t understand. Do they live in a Dreamworld? Are they haunted by him too? 

No. They could never understand. Who could? 

They don’t understand.

She tried to tell them. Why won’t they believe her? Harry shakes his head. Ron backs away in fear. She pleads with them.

Why don’t they understand?

They beg someone-anyone- to take her away. She is not right they say. She is not right in the head. 

But she can hear them. 

Did they ever think of that? Why do they talk about her as if she isn’t there? Maybe she never was.

But he was there. He was always there, watching over her, protecting her. They were bonded he told her. Together Forever. Soulmates. Connected. Always.

She did everything he told her. She killed them when he asked her to, and she tortured them if he wanted entertainment. But what did he give her in return?

Those nights, when they lay together, that is what he gave her. And he would whisper in her ear. “Together. Always.” And she would just lay there with his arm loosely slung over her body, ready to protect her.

It wasn’t that he loved her. No, he could feel no love. When she questioned him about this, he would sigh, and look at her as though disappointed by her foolish ways, and then start a new conversation; he would find a topic and draw her in, making her completely erase the past few minutes out of her mind.

They don’t understand. 

When the medics come and take her away, all she wants is one thing. She just needs to keep the diary. She makes such a fuss; they finally (reluctantly) agree to let her have it. 

“What harm could it do?” they ask. “It’s just an old, battered book.” They scoff at her childish ways. They laugh when she rocks back and forth, at the times when she is unable to tell whether she’s in control of her body or he is. 

They don’t understand.

At meal times, she eats alone in a room full of psychos. There’s Frank and Alice Longbottom. They stare blankly ahead while the food they are being fed dribbles down their chins. 

Snap. A memory to record. Perhaps she should mention this to him? But, no. He already knows. He knows every thought that runs through her brain. 

Of course he does. He is part of her, right? They are connected, right? Yes. That is what he says. But does she truly believe that?

He tries to lighten her mood. He talks about his dreams, and hopes. He shares them with her. He wants to purify the world, he tells her. She asks him how he can purify the world if he is connected to scum. He studies her, but never answers.

One night, he tells her. He has figured out a way. They can be together. Forever, just like he promised. A simple blood transfusion and they will never be separated. She is hesitant, but he tempts her. He coaxes her, and she agrees. He promises that he will release her from this hellhole, and then, once they are both free, they can conquer anyone. 

She believes him without a doubt. She trusts him fully. Is this a mistake?

Theydon’tunderstand.

The words run together now. They blur in her mind, one long sentence, stretching out into eternity. She begged them to listen, to somehow understand her, but they refused. 

They had to die. 

He killed them. As she wept over Harry and Ron’s bodies, he stood towering above her. He stroked her back, and murmured words. They were so forgettable; she couldn’t even remember what he told her. He knew what was best for her though. If he said they needed to die, she would kill them herself.

theydontunderstand.

She begs him not to go, please, please, she cries. Please don’t leave me. Tears run down her face.

drip.

drop.

They land on the worn carpet of his manor, and shudder there, glistening in the reflection of the fire. Absently, she wonders why the room is so cold. Why? 

Meaningless thoughts run through her head all the time, but she pays them no heed. Why does she remain with him if he murdered everyone she loved? 

Because she loves him more.

He scolds her. Shame. Shame shame shame on her. Bad Hermione. Love is bad. Love is bad? she asks. Love is bad, he tells her. 

It becomes her mantra. She has many of these now. 

theydontunderstand. loveisbad. togetherforever. togetherforever. togetherforever.

He leaves her. He told her he wouldn’t go. He promised he would never abandon her. 

theydontunderstand.

But he comes back. Her world was dark; now, now it is a beam of light. She wants to run, jump, sing, anything to express her joy. 

But he remains distant. They don’t touch nearly as often now. She knows she has done wrong. She needs to apologize. But he says apologizing is weak. 

That night, she goes to his room. They used to sleep together every night, their limbs one hot, tangled mess, but now she is lucky if he comes in her room once a month. She knows what he thinks of her now: she is a pretty play-thing, easy to use, but if she breaks, no matter. He can get a new one. Apparently Bellatrix Lestrange is quite the beauty. 

She needs him. He is addicting. She sneaks next to him in his bed. He turns his back to her. She doubts herself for a miniscule moment, and then remembers what he told her. 

Doubt is her downfall. She has no confidence. He is- was- always the first to kiss her, touch her. 

Not this time. She runs her fingers up and down his back, tracing runes that she remembers reading of in his Dark tomes. She can feel his spine stiffen and then slowly he releases his breath and leans into her. They become one that night. 

theydontunderstand.

He starts to depend on her now. She is once again his right hand. They are an unstoppable unit. togetherforever.

He beckons her to his room every night, and there they merge together, so completely that she can’t tell where he stops and she begins. Afterwards, they lie next to each other, overcome. Not with emotion. With power. 

theydon’tunderstand.

Finally-finally!- the Order of the Phoenix is wiped out. Gone. Exterminated. Terminated. Take your pick of the words; they all mean the same to her. 

He promises her one night that they will be forever together. She reminds him he already made that promise (and kept it). He tells her he has a plan. And, because she trusts him (more than anything, she trusts him), she lets him go through with it. He is triumphant. He lets go of worries just for this night, and allows himself to freely enjoy her. 

theydon’tunderstand. loveisbad.

He tells her all she has to do is kill someone. That is not the hard part, she has killed before. She has killed many before. She just has to accept the pain. 

He reminds her to gather many hairs from her head, so that she will always be beautiful. She blushes, and obediently complies. He is not one to give many compliments.  
togetherforever.

The pain. It hurts her so bad. But she hangs on, just for him. He is the reason she endures her soul being split in half. And when the process is done, they fall together, her arms wrapped around his as tightly as his around her. 

And now, she finally knows, that they really will be togetherforever. 

I/he/she/we/theyunderstand. As soon as we are together, the world is just so understandable. 

They said she was crazy. She said crazy in love. They said she would die. She said at least she would die knowing love. They said he would kill her. She said she would kill herself if she didn’t love him first. They said the couple could only be together in dreams and wishful thinking.

She proved them wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot. I may or may not write a sequel/prequel.


End file.
